


Oh light of citric colour, take my heart's place

by Kynurenine



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kynurenine/pseuds/Kynurenine
Summary: Heejin thinks loud enough to summon the sleepless. Enter Chaewon.





	Oh light of citric colour, take my heart's place

2:47 am.

Heejin is lying face-down on her bed, nose flattened above the covers and breathing. It's rather difficult. Maybe she's thinking a bit too much as well. She thinks it's Friday, perhaps, so staying up shouldn't be a problem. Heejin is only 90% sure but the margin of error is not enough to make her talk herself into going to sleep. 

She turns her head but stays laying on her stomach, finally tired of her self-imposed gradual suffocation. Her eyes take some time to adjust from complete darkness to the regular darkness of nighttime. Heejin's not sure if there's a moon out, though the tangerine glow outside is the right shade of yellow orange to remind her of certain things.

2:50 am. Heejin idly flips through yellow-tinged scenes in her head. Going to the beach with all of her friends, summer of last year. They watch the sunset together, warmed by the fading sun and their love. Gold threads between her fingers, a weight on her lap and in her heart. It's easy. Light like the skies of summer and the smile of the girl looking up at her.

She turns the page to where her older friends move on to college at the turn of the season. It's not goodbye, as leaves swirl warm colours in the cold. They'll stay in touch. A promise. Jinsoul's blonde hair fades into black at the top of her head, whippped up by the cooler winds to smack onto Sooyoung's face. Haseul's arm, then clad in a sweater the same shade as the light outside now, wraps around Sooyoung's waist. Her small frame gently shakes with laughter.

Yellow. Orange. Yellow, like... like the sun sticker Jiwoo stuck on Yerim's forehead that one time. Orange, like that tiny, poisonous frog Hyunjin claimed was Yeojin's spirit animal. Yellow, like... the hair (?) outside her window right no-

Heejin screams in terror at the blonde boogeyman at her window, twisting her body away from the sight. She fails to realize that she is at the edge of the bed, and the subsequent thud of her body hitting the floor summons a peal of laughter from outside.

There's a loud yet muffled "Yah! Jeon Heejin!" from the blonde at the window, then a few small knocks, and a quieter "let me in before the neighbors think I'm burgling you!" as Heejin picks herself up from the floor. She thanks her lucky stars her parents are such deep sleepers, and probably did not hear anything (94% certainty).

Popping the latch open, Heejin lifts the window as quietly as possible. As soon as it's all the way up, the small blonde barely sets both feet down on Heejin's floor before she's pulled by the taller girl into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ack! Heejin! We literally saw each other earlier today, I-"

"Shush now, baby. I missed you, and you're very huggable," Heejin coos to a squirming Chaewon. "You keep saying you don't like being babied but we all know that's not true."

Chaewon relents with a huff, muttering a tiny "I'm baby," and returning Heejin's hug with the same intensity for a bit before pulling away to kick her shoes off and belly flop on the bed. The other girl follows a second later, pulling up the covers above them on the bed and snaking herself around the nice and warm Chaewon.

"Should I even ask why you're here at this hour or...?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Heejin scoffs a little laugh against the girl's shoulder. "So you went all the way here just to get cuddles?"

Chaewon's not facing her, but the pulse at the neck Heejin's face is pressed aginst pounds faster. She can imagine the red creeping up the blonde's face. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You could have texted me instead of giving me the fright of my life and yelling outside my window, you know."

"I came to get cuddled, Heej, not nagged. I left a text for my parents about sleeping over with you by the way, so no need to nag me about that too."

The digital clock beeps weakly. 3 am. (A random, fleeting image of Chaewon as a demon flies past and is gone just as quickly.) Heejin hums, pressing herself impossibly closer and nuzzles her nose into Chaewon's hair. The hands around the smaller girl's midsection are intertwined with. Soft gold, night-dulled and vague against her closed eyes. She wonders when the other girl will dye it back to the midnight shade it was when they first met. But there's no rush, she likes how utterly princess-like Chae looks with it.

"Stop thinking so damn loud, ugh," hisses out Chaewon, though her words slur around the edges. "You might as well be a telephone or whatever over there."

"You smell like my tree outside, Chae, I love you so much. And you mean telepath." Heejin mumbles. Neither of them are making any sense now, she thinks.

"Yeah whatever, love you too. Now please give that pretty head of yours a rest so we can go to sleep."

Heejin's already halfway there, warm and content with the girl next to her. Her thoughts are starting to blur into weird shapes similar to that of vivid, nonsensical dreams. Maybe she was a witch, unconsciously summoning the equally sleepless Chaewon. They're like... like puzzle pieces for each other's slumber. It's cute, she thinks, as the fingers tangled with hers relax along with Chaewon drifting off. Heejin follows her a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw it's another one of em "i wrote this instead of sleeping" fics because heewon are cute ugh why do these loona girlies always keep me up at night


End file.
